


'cause right now you're mine

by goldenraeofsun



Series: the story of us [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Recreational Drug Use, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester, Texting, but no text speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenraeofsun/pseuds/goldenraeofsun
Summary: Castiel 12:26Are you okay with being my “boyfriend”? The long gap between our messages made me realize we haven’t talked about it before.Do you prefer “partner”?Castiel 12:31It’s just whenever I hear someone call their significant other “partner” I can never tell if they are talking about their life partner, same-sex partner, police partner, or if they are cowboys.That was a joke, Dean!Ignore this. I remember how much you like Westerns.“Partners” is off the table.Dean 12:31HOWDY YALL THIS IS MY PARTNER CAS
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: the story of us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908529
Comments: 26
Kudos: 343





	'cause right now you're mine

**THURSDAY, APRIL 2nd**

Dean 12:01  
You didn’t tell me you led Carver Prep’s quiz bowl team???

Castiel 12:15  
It’s in the middle of the school day and you’re texting.  
What kind of example are you setting for your students?

Castiel 12:16  
I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t relevant.

Dean 12:17  
Haha smartass  
I’m having lunch in my office  
Youre texting me back so i see right through you  
And of course it’s freaking relevant

Castiel 12:20  
How?

Dean 12:21  
Because I got tapped to coach Edlund High's quiz bowl team this morning!

Castiel 12:21  
Oh no.

Dean 12:30  
Oh no is right buddy

Castiel 12:37  
I thought you coached the softball team.

Dean 12:37  
I can do both  
You’re dating a very talented man

Castiel 12:49  
I know that. I just didn’t know it extended to quiz bowls and softball in addition to blow jobs and breaking and entering places to give blow jobs.

Dean 12:52  
What the fuck is wrong with you  
I’m in school!  
My lunch hour is almost over  
I’ll have to get up from my desk very soon  
This is all your fault

Castiel 12:59  
:)

Dean 1:00  
Just for that  
No blow jobs for you tonight

Castiel 1:07  
:(

**MONDAY, APRIL 6th**

Dean 11:55  
I bet I can grade more midterms than you today

Castiel 11:58  
I know better than to make bets with you, Dean Winchester.

Dean 12:03  
It was just a kiss  
I bet you’re just pissed you lost

Castiel 12:04  
I can’t engage in PDA in front of my niece and one of my students at a school event!

Dean 12:04  
Youre such a prude

Castiel 12:06  
Unlike some teachers, I maintain boundaries between my personal and professional life.

Dean 12:07  
Prude.

Castiel 12:09  
Did you text me on a Monday afternoon just to harass me about my reluctance to kiss my boyfriend in front of minors?

Dean 12:11  
Huh  
Boyfriend

Castiel 12:20  
Dean?

Dean 12:21  
What?

Castiel 12:22  
Is everything okay?

Dean 12:23  
Other than *my boyfriend* refusing to even entertain the idea of a friendly wager?

Castiel 12:23  
Yes, other than that.

Dean 12:23  
No

Castiel 12:25  
That’s good. You scared me for a second.

Dean 12:26  
I did?

Castiel 12:26  
Are you okay with being my boyfriend? The long gap between our messages made me realize we haven’t talked about it before.

Dean 12:27  
I mean it’s a little weird  
My 16 year old students have boyfriends  
“boyfriend” seems a little  
I don’t know  
Juvenile  
We’re not 16 anymore, Cas  
Thank god.

Castiel 12:30  
Would you prefer “partner”?

Castiel 12:31  
It’s just whenever I hear someone call their significant other “partner” I can never tell if they are talking about their life partner, same-sex partner, police partner, or if they are cowboys.  
That was a joke!  
Ignore this. I remember how much you like Westerns.  
“Partners” is off the table.

Dean 12:31  
HOWDY YALL THIS IS MY PARTNER CAS

Castiel 12:31  
Please never introduce me to someone like this.

Dean 12:32  
Only if you watch Tombstone with me tonight

Castiel 12:33  
Can I still grade my midterms?

Dean 12:35  
You’re killing me here Cas  
Yes

Castiel 12:40  
I’m your huckleberry.

**SUNDAY, APRIL 12th**

Castiel 2:19  
Good luck with the softball game today!

Dean 2:21  
You’d better make it up for me for missing this one  
It’s the semifinals

Castiel 2:22  
I will.  
Say “hi” to Claire for me.

Dean 2:27  
What the hell?  
Why is she here? We’re not even playing Carver

Castiel 2:29  
She has a crush on Kaia Nieves.

Dean 2:30  
Ohhhhh  
That explains a lot

Castiel 2:30  
She thinks she’s being subtle.

Dean 2:37  
I see that runs in the family  
Subtle as a brick wall. All of you.

Castiel 2:38  
Excuse me, you had no idea about my feelings for you back in high school.

Dean 2:49  
So? Charlie said you were obvious as fuck  
But it didn’t matter since I was a dumbass

Castiel 2:50  
I prefer oblivious  
Less dumb  
Less ass

Dean 2:57  
How dare you  
My ass is a goddamn gift.  
You take that back right now

Castiel 2:59  
Of course.  
Don’t you have a game to coach?

Dean 3:01  
Shit you’re right

**TUESDAY, APRIL 14th**

Castiel 11:18  
I know how I can make up for missing that last softball game last weekend.

Dean 12:01  
Sorry  
The kids called me out for texting you 5 mins before the bell last time  
How the hell did i get stuck with a class full of narcs

Castiel 12:03  
It’s probably karma for all the rule breaking you did in school.

Dean 12:05  
Hey  
I wasn’t that bad

Castiel 12:05  
You frequently defaced school desks and returned library books after their due date.

Dean 12:06  
I’m dating a narc too???

Castiel 12:07  
You didn’t ask what I have planned.

Dean 12:07  
OK i’ll bite  
What do you have planned babe?  
Please tell me it’s not another documentary on bees  
That was depressing  
The grand canyon one was pretty cool though

Castiel 12:10  
Speaking of narcs

Dean 12:10  
This doesn’t sound good

Castiel 12:11  
When I had to get my extra copy of Camus from my car, I stumbled on Miriam at the edge of the parking lot with a few more students.  
They were skipping class and smoking marijuana. Naturally, I reported them to the administration.

Dean 12:13  
You’re not helping your not-a-narc case

Castiel 12:13  
They received detention for skipping class.

Dean 12:13  
And the drugs?

Castiel 12:13  
I may have neglected to report the drug use.

Dean 12:14  
Seriously?

Castiel 12:14  
I still confiscated it. Research evidence shows marijuana has negative effects on the developing brain.

Dean 12:14  
I guess that’s fair

Dean 12:15  
Hang on  
Do you still have it?  
OUR brains are old as balls  
Seriously, are you telling me you have weed now?

Castiel 12:15  
Surprise?   
I can throw it out if you’d prefer to do something else.

Dean 12:15  
Dont you dare!!!  
I’m going to get a six pack on the way home, download the last Star Wars, and we’re gonna do this right  
Your place or mine?

Castiel 12:16  
I have been neglecting laundry lately. Yours?

Dean 12:16  
This is going to be so awesome

**WEDNESDAY, APRIL 15th**

Dean 12:06  
Did you really mean to invite me to dinner with your brother next week?

Castiel 12:09  
I didn’t mean to bring it up when we were high, but the invitation still stands.  
Claire told him we were together. He wants to meet you.

Dean 12:11  
Oh

Castiel 12:11  
You do not have to say yes.

Dean 12:13  
I’ll go  
It just took me by surprise

Castiel 12:13  
I don’t want to pressure you.

Dean 12:14  
Youre not pressuring me

Castiel 12:14  
Are you sure?

Dean 12:16  
Look, I know your relationship with your brother is complicated  
And I don’t want to stick my foot in it  
By accident or some other way

Castiel 12:20  
We’re in a better place than I’d like to admit.  
I spent a long time resenting Jimmy for the time he had with Father.  
But it wasn’t his fault Father was a bastard who had a second family he preferred to be with.  
Jimmy was barely in middle school when Father started going on his “business trips”

Dean 12:21  
Jesus christ  
You told me bit about it back in high school  
But I didn’t realize it was a second family situation

Castiel 12:21  
Mother kept it from us for years. I still haven’t forgiven her for it.

Dean 12:21  
Are you OK?

Castiel 12:22  
I’m fine. It was a long time ago.

Dean 12:22  
That stuff takes a long time to get over.

Castiel 12:22  
I suppose.

Dean 12:23  
Is it okay if you stay at mine tonight?

Castiel 12:24  
Our next date isn’t until Friday

Dean 12:24  
I don’t want to wait until Friday to see you

Castiel 12:27  
Can you pick me up at Carver at 4pm?

Dean 12:27  
You got it  
More time with you and my baby  
Win-win!

**FRIDAY, APRIL 24th**

Dean 11:51  
Are you sure what I usually wear to school is OK?

Castiel 11:53  
You texted me nine minutes early?

Dean 11:53  
Shut up  
I had to bribe my kids  
For NINE extra minutes  
Friggin tyrants

Castiel 11:54  
What did they extort from you?

Dean 11:54  
I promised to throw out their lowest pop quiz grade

Castiel 11:54  
That isn’t too bad.

Dean 11:54  
I was already planning on doing it

Castiel 11:55  
Nicely done.

Dean 11:56  
You’re not just dating a pretty face  
But getting back to dinner with your brother  
Is a regular button down OK?  
The tie hides most of the sloppy joe stain

Castiel 11:56  
I’m sure you look very handsome

Dean 11:57  
I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not

Castiel 11:57  
I rarely manage sarcasm in-person.  
What makes you think I would attempt it over text?

Dean 11:58  
Good point

Castiel 11:58  
You’re a very good-looking man, Dean.  
I’ve known this since we were 15.

Dean 11:59  
Stop it  
you’re making me blush

Castiel 12:01  
It’s the truth.

Dean 12:04  
Alright, alright  
I’m already sleeping with you  
No need to butter me up

Dean 12:05  
It’s just I remember how you used to talk about him  
The perfect big brother

Castiel 12:07  
He was more like the perfect student and perfect son.  
Jimmy was honestly too busy to be much of a brother.  
The 11 year age difference didn’t help.  
When I was in high school, he already had the perfect nuclear family on the way.

Dean 12:07  
Exactly

Castiel 12:08  
Exactly what?

Dean 12:08  
You’re lucky I know you  
And I know you’re not drawing this out on purpose  
Look, i want to make a good impression OK? he seems like a hard guy to please.

Castiel 12:09  
I  
That’s very admirable of you, but it’s entirely unnecessary.

Dean 12:10  
He’s your family

Castiel 12:11  
And I understand family is very important to you, but it isn’t the same with me.  
It would be very nice if dinner goes well, but if it does not, I will not care in the slightest.

Dean 12:11  
Really?

Castiel 12:11  
Truly.

**SATURDAY, APRIL 25th**

11:16  
I’m sorry for my dad.

Dean 11:17  
Who is this? 

11:20  
Claire Novak

Dean 11:21  
How did you get this number?

Claire 11:23  
Alex Jones

Dean 11:24  
How did Alex get my number???

Claire 11:24  
It was on the softball permission forms  
How did you not know this  
Didn’t you draft them?

Dean 11:25  
It’s been a while  
I’m a very busy man

Claire 11:25  
Sure.  
Anyway, my dad was a dick.   
Totally out of line last night

Dean 11:26  
Shouldn’t you be texting Cas about this?

Claire 11:26  
I don’t have his number

Dean 11:26  
Cas wasn’t kidding when he said you guys weren’t close

Claire 11:27  
Nope.

Dean 11:27  
Well I am very close with my brother  
He’s a lawyer out in California

Claire 11:27  
Good for you???

Dean 11:29  
It doesn’t sit right with me that Cas doesn't have a real relationship with his family

Claire 11:31  
That seems like Uncle Castiels business

Dean 11:33  
But Jimmy isn’t Cas’s only family  
SO if you ever need a place to crash, i’m always available

Claire 11:35  
Maybe my dad was right  
And you’re secretly a perv  
I’m not staying with you you freak

Dean 11:35  
Jesus christ, I’m trying to say, if ALEX isn’t the only girl on Edlund's softball team you’re getting buddy-buddy with, it’s fine  
You should get a chance to explore that part of being a teenager  
While STAYING SAFE  
But don’t let your parents stand in the way of that side of your life

Claire 11:41  
Dad wouldn’t kick me out

Dean 11:42  
Maybe not.  
But if you are at all uncomfortable, just give cas a call  
I’ll forward you his contact info now

“I might have told Claire she’s always welcome at my place if she comes out to her parents,” Dean says as he pockets his phone. He turns his back on the pile of sparkling clean dishes drying on the rack by the sink to face Cas. He adds, “Hopefully she’ll ask you before she goes to me.”

They hadn't really discussed the disaster of a dinner with Jimmy, Amelia, and Claire. A few tense words on the drive back to Cas’s house. In the morning, a tacit acknowledgement not to mention it until after coffee and breakfast. But then Cas brought out his homework for the weekend, even while last night's argument scratches at the back of Dean's mind like a fly trapped in a windowless room.

Cas looks up from his juniors’ exams. “You were talking to Claire?”

“She texted me first,” Dean says defensively.

Cas sighs and caps his pen. It’s blue, because red pen, according to Cas, is too traumatizing a grading implement. “I’m very sorry about last night.”

Dean waves his apology off. “You warned me it could go sideways.”

Cas’s brow furrows. “Still,” he says slowly, “I told my mother and Jimmy I was gay a few years ago. I think it was easy for them to ignore it as long as I didn’t have a boyfriend in the picture.”

Dean fiddles with a dishrag as he hovers by the sink. “Was Jimmy a jackass to your other boyfriends?”

“What others?” Cas asks wryly. “None of them were ever serious enough to pique Jimmy’s interest.”

“Really?”

Cas nods and gestures for Dean to take a seat at the kitchen table next to him. He holds out his hand, which Dean takes, bemused. “I don’t know why Jimmy thought religion was an appropriate introductory dinner topic. I could tell he was trying to genuinely understand our… lifestyle, to use his word, but-”

“I got angry,” Dean says looking down at their clasped hands.

“You didn’t say anything I wasn't thinking,” Cas says simply. “I’m glad you reached out to Claire.”

“It seems like she needed it.”

“She doesn’t have a lot of adults in her life she can rely on to be in her corner,” Cas says diplomatically. “I’ve tried, over the years, but I can’t relate to her at all.”

Dean laughs. “Of course not. Teenage rebellion wasn’t really your style.”

“Ah yes, of course,” Cas says, his voice dry as chalk, “you’d be the perfect person to talk to her. The cool kids speak their own language. How could I forget?”

Dean smirks. “It’s full of references you don’t get.”

“Don’t remind me,” Cas says darkly.

Dean leans in for a kiss. Eyes dancing, as he whispers, “Relax, babe. You were always the coolest kid in school to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in the tumblr post [here](https://goldenraeofsun.tumblr.com/post/628430630796099585/cause-right-now-youre-mine)!


End file.
